The School Horro
by rjliu923
Summary: Is a stormy night at Akira's school and as always Akira is die of bordom so he decided to go to the library with Kengo so after awhile Aya also showed up and then…
1. The Lock down Begins

**The School Horro**

**Summary: Is a stormy night at Akira's school and as always Akira is die of bordom so he decided to go to the library with Kengo so after awhile Aya also showed up and then…**

**Warning: It have Akira x Shirogane and Kengo x Aya**

**Chapter 1**

"**The lock down begins"**

It's a sunny friday morning today, as usual Akira is preparing for school and Shirogane is hugging Akira like a teddy bear.

"GET OFF" said Akira

"But is just a huge!" Shirogane talking while whining like a little kid

"But it's annoying so stop it!" and push Shirogane away

Then Shirogane said "MOU! AKIRA-KUN YOU DON'T HAVE TO ALWAYS BE SO MEAN TO ME YOU KNOW!" the shin cry out

But the brown hair boy already walk out the door and walk to the same old school his always going.

So when the brown hair boy and the white hair shin made it to school a familiar voice was heard

"AKIRA!" Kengo shout

And as usual Akira us his foot as a greeting to Kengo

"Ouch! You know Akira you don't have to always us you leg as a greeting to me!" the yellow hair boy whin

"You right next time I should use a baseball bat" Akira smirk

The Yellow hair boy got scaried and back off

_**LUNCH BREAK**_

So as always Akira, Kengo and Shirogane are eating lunch on top of the roof

"Akira stop taking my hot dog!" Kengo whin and trying to get it back

"Well I forgot to bring my lunch so let's share" the brown hair boy smirk and eat the hot dog like it was nothing while he was eating the hot dog he yellow hair boy cry like there's no tomorrow

While the white hair shin get a Benton out of the bag he pick up rice with a big warn smile and said "Ahhh Akira-kun I'll feed you"

The brown hair boy got shock and said "WILL YOU QUIT DOING THAT!"

_**The 5**__**th**__** Period**_

While on class Akira is getting more and more sleepy so that's when Kengo have a great idea! He throw a note to Akira and it way written….

'_**Hey! Hey! Akira! Since your getting sleepy how about we go to a place that we never go! Lets go to the library and read something more intresting then class!'**_

So the brown hair boy nodded to the yellow hair boy and snick out of class while the while hair shin have three line and said "Here we go againg"

So then while Akira and Kengo are reading books the Demon Suzuno Aya showed up with the most scariest face that you could never imagin!

"NIKAIDO AKIRA, ASAMURA KENGO! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS THINK YOUR DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LIBRARY!" said the girl who's holding with a bamboo sword with a super killers face

"What do you mean what are we doing?" ask Kengo

"Isn't it obvious enough that we are reading?" Akira reply

"Um…Aya-san sorry this is my fault I should stop them when I have the chance but….." when Shirogane was about to say the reason the Fuuki stop him before he can say another word

"I'm not mad because the two trash skip class again, but what I'm mad about is that they change there location AGAIN!" the fire fly out from the Fuuki's head

Then the brown hair boy and the yellow hair idiot hug each other and said "AH! THE KILLER IS RIVIVE! RUN!"

So as a result Aya chase then the whole afternoon until the day have finally fall then everyone got so tired they all fall down and take a nap, then when the time they woke up they all realized it was already night time, so they went to the gate door but the problem is it was lock! So that means they will stuck inside the school for the whole night!

_**End of the 1**__**st**__** Chapter**_


	2. The Horro

**The School Horro**

**Chapter 2**

"**The Horro"**

After Akira, Shirogane, Kengo and Aya have been lock inside the school they have no choice but to wait until morning or if they lucky that someone will saw them and call the police

The reason they didn't call the police because Akira's phone is low batt, Kengo's phone got lost while they have been chase by the Fuuki and ask for Aya she forgot her phone at her house

"O MAN O MAN O MAN! WHAT SHOULD WE DO WHAT SHOULD WE DO!" as Aya run around and panicing like there's no tomorrow

"Aya-san please come down, I bet the situation isn't that bad as it looks right?" the shin is trying to keep the atmosphere better and lay down all the worries and panic

"Shirogane's right, there's no use of panicing so why don't we just go all inside because…." But before the brown hair teen can finish the sentence it starts raining hard

"Well I did heard that tonight will have storm, but I didn't expect will be this early" said Kengo

"Well then what should we do now? Are we just ganna sit here and wait for help and the rain to stop?" said the shivering girl

"Well this what we can do right now, but how about let's just go to the classroom and wait for the rain?" the shin suggested

"Wait! Wait! I have a better idea!" as the Kengo smile and said "everyone fallow me"

So the they fallow the yellow hair idiot to the science lab, "What are we doing here Kengo?" the brown hair ask confusedly

"Yeah, why don't we just wait at the classroom?" Aya said in an angry voice

But the yellow hair teen smile wildly and said "Well just by staying inside the classroom is very boring so why not come to the science lab and let talk about ghost stories?"

"Gho….o…..o…o….o…st sto…o…..o…..ories!" this time Aya shake like there's no tomorrow

"Yeah, ghost stories! To keep everything entertaining I even heard a new ghost rumors at the school" said Kengo with a very big smile

"Bu…..u….u….u…ut…" Aya don't know what do say with all this words she's eating

"Um…..that's sound fascinating let's hear it" said Akira with excitement

"Ideed maybe it can be a very helpful information about the appearance of the kokuchis" the shin nodded and agreed

So Kengo start the story…..

_**20 years ago….**_

_**There's a perfessore named Mikichi Kuzuki, his a mad scientis he like to take the student for experiment**_

_**So one day while Kuzuki-sensei was finding his next subject, the principal already called the police and arrested him**_

_**But before the police even brought him to jail, Kuzuki-sensei killed him self!**_

_**The blood splash all over the wall, blood is far as I can see!**_

_**Then they say sometimes he still return and grab students from this school is either using it as a subject or as an experiment subject that's why there's a lot of missing student**_

Then suddenly Kengo put a flash light under his face and scaried Aya, then Aya shout on the top of her voice

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the yellow hair teen laugh randomly and he didn't realized he just mad his worest mistake ever, the fuuki take out her bamboo sword and hit Kengo's head until the sword was broke

"Ok now ghost story is over can we just go and find away out of here? Is even boringer to listen to Kengo and his super lame ghost stories" the brown hair boy yawned

"Ah! Your so mean Akira! At least I make things intresting for now" Kengo said it proudly

"But Akira-kun is right, we can't really stay here forever so why don't we just separated into two groups and find a way out of here?" Shirogane smile

"Ok so is settle Kengo you team up with Aya and me with Shirogane" Akira said with and annoying look

_**After everyone separation**_

After they separated Kengo and Aya head to the cafeteria and ask for Akira and Shirogane head to the ground floor and looking for a way out, the rain is getting stronger and stronger by the minute rain and lighting far as they can hear

_**Kengo and Aya's Side**_

-bong- the lighting roal

"Ah! Man how long is this rain going to take?" Aya talk and walk with fear

"Why Aya are you afraid of lighting?" Kengo ask in a polite way

"A…..a….afraid? Ahahahaha…ofcourse I'm not ahahahaha" Aya talking while shivering her body

"Seriously you know you don't have to always act to tough you know? If you are afraid then said so…" Kengo stop and a pinkish line appeared at his face "so…. I can…..protect you….you know….." the nervousness make his voice smaller and smaller but Aya can hear it perfectly

"Well when I was young my grandfather want me to be a brave girl so everytime if there's lighting he will put me alone in the dojo and lock up all the doors until the lighting stops, so many times I have to over night at the dojo but its kind of impossible because of the sound and the dark" Aya kind of smile but with a bit sadness on her face

-bong- the next lighting

"Ah!" Aya close her eyes and jumped with fear but something warn is holding her around her body and when she open her eyes it way Kengo, she don't know why but the fear have already left her and she know that she is safe

_**Akira and Shirogane's Side**_

"Mou! Akira-kun said something already! I can't get use if Akira-kun is so quite" Shirogane whin and hugging Akira's arm

"Man will you quit it already? We have no time for that you know?" Akira pull the shin away as far as he can

"Ne ne Akira-kun knowing you so long did you have anything that you actually afraid?" Shirogane look at the brown hair teen with excitement

"Sorry, No" the cold voice of the brown hair teen make the atmostphere even colder

"Akira-kun!" Shirogane huge the brown hair teen but suddenly there's a redish line at the teen's face then when the shin saw it he was kind of puzzle

"AH! I found it we can escape through the air vender" the teen quickly change the subject and open the air vender at the lower floor wall, but the shin won't let him have his chance

"Akira-kun? Why did you blush all of a sudden?" the shin ask with confussion

"Ahahahahaha! Blushing? What do you mean? I'm not blushing" the teen talk with sweat come out from his head

"I don't believe you! Tell me Akira-kun!" the shin huge him very tiet, the teen is trying make his way out but don't know why is like his strength was all gone all of the sudden but he use whatever strength he can to break free, but suddenly there weight are in balance and the both of them fall into the air vender and into the basement with a huge crash, when they get up slowly and adjust their vision they saw a lot of water tube and a rushty door

"What happened?" Shirogane ask while pressing his head

"I don't know, but we have to think of a way out now" said Akira with a some panic on his tone

"Akira-kun can you try to open the door?" the shin ask

"Ok! Here I go!" Akira pull the door as hard as he can but in result the doornod was broke

"HEPL!" Shirogane and Akira shout at the top of their voice for help

_**End of the 2**__**nd**__** chapter**_


End file.
